This application requests support to continue the productive work of the University of Michigan Cell & Molecular Biology (CMB) Core to enhance NIDCD-mission oriented research. The proposal builds on experience gained from the two previous P30 grant periods The Cell & Molecular Biology (CMB) Core will continue to serve the user base through its four aims: Aim 1: Enhance and extend the quality and scope of the individual research projects of Core participants Aim 2: Improve efficiency and productivity of research within the user group Aim 3: Develop methods and approaches to meet current user needs and to anticipate future needs Aim 4: Provide education, develop collaborations and bring new people into the field New to the next five years, the CMB Core is adding processing and assessment of vestibular tissues and tissues associated with the chemical senses, to reflect the needs of the user base. Dr. Kohrman is replacing Dr. Lomax as the co-Director and the molecular biology consultation offered can expand to include information on developing and using transgenic mice. The CMB will continue to bring new methods and approaches to individual investigators and develop technology, data bases and shared resources. It will provide information on new advances in methodology to individual investigators, train staff of individual investigators in both routine and novel molecular methodologies and provide a bridge to centralized University of Michigan facilities for novel and advanced methodologies. It will provide state-of-the-art support for morphological and molecular assessments, provide normative data bases and provide assistance in experimental design and interpretation of results. It will use the Scientific Synergy Core and periodic meetings with qualified users to present new methods and approaches, share experiences, problems and successes and develop new productive collaborations. The CMB services and presentations will continue to bring new investigators to the study of hearing, balance and chemical senses research. The CMB Core will also work closely with the Physiology Core to coordinate physiological, behavioral, morphological and molecular characterization of animals to enhance our understanding of hearing, balance and chemical senses and to define molecular interventions that will prevent and treat their disorders.